Harry Potter - in the view of a ravenclaw
by k0t4
Summary: Diese Fanfiction spielt zur Zeit des goldenen Trio und wird aus der Sicht einer Ravenclaw erzählt. Es wird immer wieder viele Zeitsprünge geben, aber auch eine kleine Lovestory. Ab und zu wird es kleine One Shots geben, aus den Sichten von anderen Characteren, die meistens nichts mit der eigentlichen Story zu tun haben. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt.


"Im Uhrzeigersinn!" hörte ich Hermine Ron anbrüllen, während sie ihm unsanft den Löffel aus der Hand nahm. Dieser zuckte extrem zusammen, überließ ihr aber den Löffel. "Hey, hast du mir zugehört?" bluffte Draco mich von der Seite an und riss mich damit unsanft aus meinen Gedanken. "Klar hab ich das" log ich schnell und fummelte unruhig an meinem Kessel rum. Zaubertränke war wirklich die schlimmste Stunde am Tag und in diesem stickigen Kellerraum mit den Gryffindors und Slytherins zu hocken, war nicht meine liebste Beschäftigung. Außerdem konnte man kaum etwas sehen, weil es erstens keine Fenster gab und weil zweitens die Kellerdecke mit Rauch behangen war. Wegen der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit standen meine braunen, Schulterlangen Haare ab und ließen mich sehr komisch aussehen. ich hatte zwar öfters versucht sie mit meiner freien Hand runter zu drücken, jedoch gelang es mir nicht so ganz. "Reich mir mal die Nieswurz" bat mich Draco genervt. _Man, geht der mir auf die Nerven! Kann der sich nicht einmal selber bewegen? Ist das so schwer? Immer muss ich alles machen! ... Und wo ist jetzt die Nieswurz? Oh man, wieso kann ich nicht mit Hermine zusammen arbeiten? Sie ist zwar anstrengend, aber sie macht wenigstens etwas. Nicht so wie Draco. Er behinderte mich eher, als das er hilft._ "Wir haben keine Nieswurz. Bist du sicher du hast eine geholt?" fragte ich ihn und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, worauf er nur seine Schultern zuckte. _Das war doch zum Haare raufen!_

 _~Zeit Sprung~_

Sofort als ich das Passwort ausgesprochen hatte, schwang das Portrait auf und ich konnte ein Stück des Vertrauensschülerbad erkennen. Was mich nur verwunderte war, dass schon Wasser in dem Becken war. Dies hielt mich jedoch nicht lange auf und ich trat ein.

Was mir als erstes auffiel war der große Berg aus Schaum, der am Ende des Pools schwamm. Darauf ging ich jedoch nicht weiter ein und entledigte mich langsam meiner Kleidung. Erst meinen Umhang, dann den grauen Pullunder, den Rock, die Schuhe und dann die Socken.

Jetzt stand ich nur noch in meiner Bluse und meinen Knie-Strümpfen da. Da es sofort kalt wurde, entledigte ich mich von dem Rest und eilte ins Wasser. Die warmen Wasser-Tropfen sprenkelten meine Haut, als ich unter tauchte. "Wow" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir, weshalb ich erschrak. Die Stimme kam aus dem Schaumhaufen, der sich jetzt jedoch in Draco Malfoy verwandelt hatte. Ich keuchte und schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Das war nicht zufassen! Draco und ich waren zusammen baden! "Hey, ich ähm", stotterte ich und versuchte mehr Schaum an mich ran zuziehen, was mir eher schlecht als recht gelang. _Wie peinlich._

"Was machst du hier?" fragte Draco mich geschockt, während er die Situation noch zu verarbeiten schien. "Hey, Draco" flüsterte ich. Innerlich hoffte ich das ich nicht all zu rot war. "Hey, Emilja" antwortete er flüsternd, wobei er auf mich zukam, während ich blieb wo ich war. Mein Herz begann zu rasen und mein Atem blieb aus. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie nah er mir jetzt gekommen war. Zwischen uns war nur noch kaum ein Meter, was mich merklich nervös machte.

Draco machte wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu. Zwar nur um wenige Millimeter, aber die Wellen im Wasser verrieten ihn. "Was würden Potter und Wiesel bloß sagen, wenn sie diese Szene sehen würden?" Ich musste lachen. _Er war so witzig... und sah so gut aus._ "Sie würden vermutlich nie wieder mit mir reden", jetzt lachte Malfoy.

 _Natürlich ist es falsch. Ich konnte das meinen Freunden nicht antun. Allein schon Harry, mein best Buddy... und erst die Zwillinge! Sie würden die Situation so ausnutzen. Aber was ist, wenn Draco mich nur provoziert? Wenn er nur mit mir spielt? Wenn er sehen möchte wie weit ich gehe? Was ein Schleimbeutel! Auf seine perfiden Spielchen würde ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht einlassen! Ich würde mit ihm spielen, ich meine wenn schon dann ich. Ich würde es sowieso besser machen als er!_

"Da hast du Recht", sagte er. "Sie würden mich nie wieder auch nur ansehen", gab ich zurück. Plötzlich schoss seine Hand nach oben und landete auf meiner Hüfte. Vor Schreck keuchte ich. Malfoy zog mich jedoch enger an sich, sodass ich seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals spüren konnte, sodass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ich schüttelte mich, wobei Malfoys Hand tiefer rutschte. Ich kicherte. "Hey, ich muss mich konzentrieren!" beklagte sich Draco und ich lachte wieder. Von ihm erntete ich nur einen Knuff in die Seite. Ich rutschte leicht zur Seite und viel ins Wasser, mit einem lauten Platsch. Malfoy lachte. "Wohl nicht so klug um dich auf deinen süßen Beinen zu halten was?" lachte er höhnisch und breit grinsend.


End file.
